embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Governor Garp of Jotunheim
Governor Garp "The Resolute" of Jotunheim Age: 401 rejuve to 20 M: 14+13=27 (32) (+38 martial bonus)- The civil war has forced Governor Garp to develop into a skilled general, though he is by no means on of the military greats of the Imperial Trust. I: 23 + 14 = 37- Between his natural talents in deception, growing up in the court of the paranoid Governor Lufey and fighting a decades long civil war against the forces of an new Chaos God, Governor Garp has developed some of the best skills in intrigue in all of its forms in the Imperial Trust. His intelligence network on Jotunheim is legendary and it is rumored that even the Inquisition's agents have been detected by it. A: 15 + 13 = 28 (31)- Governor Garp is one of the greatest administrative minds of the Imperial Trust and the recovery of Jotunheim after the civil war proved that he can pull of economic feats that even Governor Rotbart would be proud of. L: 16 + 9 = 25 (30)- Governor Garp has always been interested in gathering knowledge, at first as a retreat from his life as the youngest son of Lufey and later due to the power that knowledge can bring. P: 13 + 2 = 15- Governor Garp has never had a particularly strong faith in the Emperor, though he has a strong enough will that so far this weakness has not been exploited to corrupt him. D: 13+2=15- Governor Garp is decent at diplomatic niceties despite his paranoia and ruthless reputation. C: 16 +11 = 27 (+265 combat bonus)- Governor Garp is capable of matching most elite soldiers in a fight and has personally killed dozens of assassins in his early life. Heavyworlder (+2C, no penalties from being on High Gravity World) – Garp has been born and raised on Jotunheim, a high gravity world. As such, he has adjusted to the gravity and can move easily in it. Like all heavyworlders, Garp displays great strength by the standards of other humans. Intelligent (+1M, +1I, +1A, +1L, +1P, +1D) – Garp is a highly intelligent man and has always been talented at whatever he does. Son of Lufey (+4I, -2D, less likely to be assassinated) – Garp is one of the children of the paranoid Governor Lufey. As such, he has grown up dealing with plots of all forms and has an almost instinctual understanding of them. Military Intellectual (+2M, +1A, +4L, -2C) – Garp has spent most of his life cultivating his reputation as a weak intellectual. This was what allowed him to survive the death of his father, but it resulted in him not developing his combat skills to the level he could have and having a poor reputation with the military. A reputation that was soon cleared as he demonstrated that one of his fields of study was military tactics, which he proved to be gifted in. The Resolute'''-'' (+2M, +2I, +3A, +4P, +2C, bonus when defending, less likely to change his mind or give up, +4 Military Morale, +3 Civilian Morale, -5% number of cultists)- Over his time in office Governor Garp has earned the title "The Resolute" for managing to hold Jotunheim together though the Civil War and the period of isolation that followed. His sheer stubbornness and ability to inspire his men, despite several near successful assassination attempts, to hold firm will be remembered on Jotunheim long after he dies. '''''Carrot and Stick (+3I, +1D, +5 to rolls to detect cults, -10% number of cultists)- Governor Garp proved to be highly effective at using the carrot and stick approach to bring the Chaos Cults on Jotunheim under control. Ruthless (+1M, +2I, -2D, +1C, -1 Civilain Morale)- In his time as Governor of Jotunheim Garp has developed a high degree of ruthlessness, being perfectly comfortable with ordering entire towns and cities purged if necessary. Expert Administrator - (+4A) - Governor Garp has proven himself to be a expert administrator in his time as Governor, having rebuilt Jotunheim after the civil war in record time and then continuing to increase the level of productivity and organisation to unheard of levels. Pragmatic (+1M, +2I, +2A, +2D, -1P) - Governor Garp is highly pragmatic and is willing to do whatever is needed, even if it offends his personal sensibilities a bit. Experienced Commander (+2M, +5 to miltary morale rolls under his command)- Governor Garp has gained quite a lot of experience commanding men at war in the early years of his governorship. Skilled Survivor (+3C, less likely to die) - Governor Garp has found himself in great personal danger many times throughout his early years as Governor and has manged to come out alive each time due to a combination of combat skill, quick thinking and luck. “Oz” Jotun Bodyguard (+3C, massivly less likely to die in combat or of assassination) – As Garp's most trusted bodyguard, the Jotun Oz follows him everywhere. This has saved Garp's life many times as Oz is a terrifyingly effective bodyguard, in part because like most of the Jotun, Oz is far smarter then the average Ogryn. The benefit that Oz has provided has gone up by a massive amount once he was put though the education programs on the Knowledge Implantation Chair. Open Minded (+1M, +3L, -2P)- Governor Garp has proeven to be one of the most open minded and eager for change Governor's of the Imperial Turst. While applying this attitude to his studies and military training has led to a very broad education it comes at the cost of being susceptible to the influence of the Changer of Ways. Aesir by Marriage (+2M, +3C, close ties with the Aesir) - Since marrying Lady Sif of the Aesir Governor Garp has formed close ties with the Aesir, mostly due to the fact that he has adopted a good bit of their traditions. As well as strengthening his ties with the Aesir this has encouraged him to practice his combat and command skills more then he otherwise would have. Champion of the Jotun (+1M, +2A, +1L, +2D, Jotun are very loyal to him)- Since becoming Governor of Jutonhiem Governor Garp has repeatably back the Jotun in disputes with normal humans, in large part because they were more loyal in the civil war after the Emperor's death. Given that he has also overseen the greatest cultural and educational revolution in Jotun history he has earned both a reputation as a Champion of Jotun rights and the fervent loyalty of the Jotun. Governor Garp of Jotunheim was the youngest son of the previous Governor, Lufey the Cruel, before all of his elder brothers killed each other trying to seize power in the wake of his father's death. This was orchestrated by Lord Krumm, Lufey's Chief of Security and a Tzeenchian psyker, who planned to use Garp as a puppet ruler. He chose Garp because he was both the youngest and had a reputation as a foolish and weak intellectual. In fact, Garp was the most cunning of his brothers and had purposefully cultivated his reputation to avoid being considered a threat by his elder brothers. Garp saw though Lord Krumm's plan and had him executed by Oz and took Governorship at the tender age of sixteen. Unfortunately, soon after he took power, a rebellion led by Lord Krumm's people began and has continued ever since, with half of the army of Jotunheim's military standing against him. Due to the intervention of Avernite Helltroopers and Knights of the Aesir, the rebellion is beginning to collapse, but it has already caused much disruption to Jotunheim. This rebellion lasted for almost a decade and during the final years Jotunheim was trapped in a Warp Storm, isolated from any support. Despite this and the fact that around a third of the population fell to chaos Governor Garp managed to not only wiped out the rebels but managed to re-build Jotunheim and make several major societal improvements, earning the title Governor Garp the Resolute. In the years since the civil war Governor Garp has married Lady Sif of the Aesir, forming close ties with Asgard which he has taken full advantage of. On the home front he has focused a large portion of his effort onto providing education to as many Jotun as possible using Knowledge Implantation Chairs, to great effect. As a result of these changes the proportion of Jotun in the population has started to slowly grow, reaching two thirds, and the Jotun have become very loyal to Governor Garp. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:High Council Members Category:Imperial Trust Characters